


Stuck with you

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealous Theo, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Все это началось час назад, когда Дженна спросила, кто из них собирается вынести мусор.Лиам был занят тем, что не выносил мусор, поэтому он повернулся к Тео и сказал: «Ты выноси».Тео был занят тем, что жил здесь бесплатно и без каких-либо настоящих заслуг, как всегда, поэтому он должен был ответить «да, я вынесу», но он также был занят тем, что был неблагодарным лгущим мудаком, так что вместо этого он ответил «я всегда это делаю», что, кстати, и близко не правда. Лиам уверен, что Тео даже не знает, как выносить мусор, поскольку он никогда этого не делал, ни разу в жизни, не считая того единственного раза. Лиам так ему и сказал — он сказал «о, ты сделал это однажды, и внезапно ты уже делаешь это каждый раз, да?», а у Тео хватило наглости ответить «да» и продолжить лгать. Потом было яблоко, пролетевшее через всю комнату и ударившее Тео в подбородок, и шокированное лицо Тео, и все это продолжалось, пока его мать, которая была там все это время, не сказала «ладно, если никто из вас не собирается выносить мусор, я сама это сделаю» и не принялась выбрасывать наружу их.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 9





	1. Лиам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548098) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



— Это все твоя вина, — свирепо бормочет Лиам, глядя на Тео. — Ты не мог просто _сделать_ это? Нет, тебе же обязательно было устроить сцену!

— Извини? Ты бросил в меня _яблоко_. — Тео сердито таращится в ответ. Он сидит на земле, прислонившись спиной к наружной стене дома Лиама; холодная трава касается подошв его ботинок.

— Да, яблоко, а не гранату, — замечает Лиам, всеми фибрами души желая, чтобы у него сейчас в самом деле была граната, чтобы он мог взорвать Тео, как он того заслуживает. — Не говори об этом так, словно это худшая вещь, которую можно сделать. Знаешь, что это за вещь? Бросить чертову ложку. Но подожди, это ведь был не я, правда? Это был _ты_.

Это действительно был Тео. Лиам до сих пор чувствует боль в том месте, где металлический объект встретился с его лбом. Он на сто процентов уверен, что если бы он был человеком, то у него остался бы шрам от ложки. Он слегка расстроен, что этого не произошло, потому что с ним он выглядел бы круто и загадочно.

— Да, после того, как ты бросил в меня яблоко посреди мирной дискуссии!

Тео, похоже, очень обижен на эту штуку с яблоком. Сейчас Лиам бы бросил в него целую яблоню, если бы она у него была. Но нет, ведь все, что его мама растит в их саду, — это глупые бесполезные петуньи. Лиам не может просто взять и бросить в Тео цветы. Это было бы странно.

— Ты лгал!

— Ложь — основная часть мирной дискуссии, не я придумываю правила. А вот бросание яблоками…

— Мам! — Лиам моментально перестает слушать чушь, которую несет Тео, и хлопает ладонью по закрытой двери своего дома. — Мам, ты это слышала? Впусти меня, пожалуйста, он только что признался, что лгал! Он признал это! Давай, впусти меня, только меня!

— Неправда, Дженна! Я физически неспособен лгать! — Тео даже встает, чтобы лгать было удобнее, и Лиам яростно пытается плечом отпихнуть его подальше от двери. Тео практически теряет равновесие, но его маленький злобный язык не останавливается: — Вы знаете, что я достоин доверия, я бы никогда…

Когда дверь внезапно открывается, обрывая его на полуслове, Лиам на секунду надеется, что его мама пришла в себя и он может вернуться в свою отличную удобную комнату, полную видеоигр, но это не она — это Дэвид.

— Мальчики, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, отойти от двери? Мы все еще можем вас слышать, — вежливо просит он, после чего захлопывает дверь прямо перед ними.

— Это все твоя вина, — с горечью повторяет Лиам и сразу же получает удар в лицо петуньей.

* * *

Все это началось час назад, когда Дженна спросила, кто из них собирается вынести мусор.

Лиам был занят тем, что не выносил мусор, поэтому он повернулся к Тео и сказал: «Ты выноси».

Тео был занят тем, что жил здесь бесплатно и без каких-либо настоящих заслуг, как всегда, поэтому он должен был ответить «да, я вынесу», но он также был занят тем, что был неблагодарным лгущим мудаком, так что вместо этого он ответил «я всегда это делаю», что, кстати, и близко не правда. Лиам уверен, что Тео даже не знает, _как_ выносить мусор, поскольку он никогда этого не делал, ни разу в жизни, не считая того _единственного_ раза. Лиам так ему и сказал — он сказал «о, ты сделал это однажды, и внезапно ты уже делаешь это каждый раз, да?», а у Тео хватило наглости ответить «да» и продолжить лгать. Потом было яблоко, пролетевшее через всю комнату и ударившее Тео в подбородок, и шокированное лицо Тео, и все это продолжалось, пока его мать, которая была там все это время, не сказала «ладно, если никто из вас не собирается выносить мусор, я сама это сделаю» и не принялась выбрасывать наружу их.

Лиам счастлив, что она по сути назвала Тео мусором, потому что это нелепо — то, насколько сильно его родители любят его и благоволят ему, как будто он драгоценный ангел, упавший с неба, в то время как он буквально выбрался из глубин ада. Но радость Лиама разрушена тем фактом, что в глазах его матери он, по-видимому, тоже мусор, но нельзя же получить все сразу, правда?

Сейчас Лиам не может получить даже свою кровать.

— Великолепно, — бормочет он, оглядевшись вокруг в надежде обнаружить в саду гигантскую удобную кровать, которую он никогда не замечал раньше. К сожалению, он ее не обнаруживает, поскольку ее не существует. — Готов поспорить, что теперь ты счастлив.

Тео скептически приподнимает брови.

— Почему я должен быть счастлив, что меня закрыли на холоде вместе с тобой из всех людей?

— Потому что это часть твоего генерального плана разрушить мою жизнь.

— Я уже говорил, прости за маффины.

Тео почти раздраженно закатывает глаза, и это неприемлемо, потому что это не он проснулся от многообещающего запаха черничных маффинов, но обнаружил только пустую тарелку. Лиаму не нужны подобные безобразия по утрам — вставать с постели уже и без того достаточно трагично.

— Кучу раз, и каждый раз я слышу, как твое сердце пропускает удар, — ворчит Лиам.

— Ясное дело, потому что как я могу в самом деле сожалеть о том, что съел огромное количество вкусных маффинов? Но я сделал это не для того, чтобы разрушить твою жизнь, я сделал это, потому что я хотел все маффины, — откровенно пожимает плечами Тео. — Я бы сделал это снова.

— А я бы снова бросил в тебя яблоко, — жестоко парирует Лиам. — И грушу тоже.

Челюсть Тео напрягается, потому что, как Лиам только что узнал, он крайне чувствителен к ударам фруктами.

— Я бы бросил в тебя чертов арбуз, — беспощадно добавляет Лиам, и это последняя капля, поскольку Тео пытается драматически уйти.

Это не работает, ведь поблизости нет двери, которой можно хлопнуть, а Лиам моментально следует за ним, потому что больше ему делать нечего.

— Куда ты идешь? — спрашивает он у Тео, который продолжает шагать.

— Я устал от твоей чуши и собираюсь поспать, — отвечает Тео, когда доходит до своей машины. — В моем теплом, удобном пикапе. Где у меня до сих пор есть одеяло и подушка.

Лиам не может поверить, что он не подумал об этом: Тео был бездомным всего несколько недель назад, разумеется, у него наготове есть одеяло! Наконец-то хоть немного удачи в его жизни.

— Потрясающе! — ликует Лиам, но тут Тео закрывает дверь у него перед лицом. — Эй, какого черта? Впусти меня!

Тео спокойно усаживается на заднее сиденье, прислонив к окну подушку, а потом кидает взгляд на Лиама.

— Чтобы ты мог бросить в меня арбуз? Не думаю.

— У меня даже нет арбуза!

— Да, именно так бы я и сказал, если бы прятал под одеждой арбуз, — говорит Тео, после чего ложится и закрывает глаза.

Лиам чувствует, как его тело дрожит от негодования: он дал Тео крышу над головой, и это его способ отплатить ему — оставить его спать снаружи? Невероятно. Честно говоря, он, наверное, мог бы просто пойти к Мейсону, остаться у него и отправить Тео свои фотки в настоящей кровати, ванной и остальных местах, которых нет в его дурацком пикапе, но это бы значило уйти прочь от Тео, оставив за ним последнее слово. Лиам не может этого допустить: ему нужно показать Тео, что он тоже может спать в пикапе, если хочет. Ему просто нужно найти умный способ сделать это.

Лиам выбивает окно.

* * *

— Боже мой, ты _полный_ идиот!

В его руке стекло и повсюду кровь. Ладно, может быть, это не было лучшей идеей Лиама, но, по крайней мере, Тео теперь выглядит не расслабленным и самодовольным, а шокированным и злым, поэтому худшей идеей это тоже не было.

— Ты в самом деле сейчас… О боже, ты оставил свой мозг в доме? — спрашивает Тео, осторожно вылезая из машины и пялясь на то, что осталось от его окна, — не так много, поскольку большая его часть теперь застряла в тыльной стороне руки Лиама. По крайней мере, так это ощущается — Лиам на самом деле не смотрит на нее. Он не будет падать в обморок или что-то такое, ему не страшно смотреть на нее, он просто предпочитает не делать этого.

— Я _сказал тебе,_ что собираюсь выбить стекло, — горько отвечает Лиам, и его голос немного дрожит. Кто-нибудь должен отрезать ему руку, кажется, она не в порядке. Она _точно_ не в порядке — в его руке не должно быть машины Тео, это не то место, где должны находиться машины.

— Нет, черт возьми!

Лиам хмурится, потому что он знал, что он что-то забыл: часть с предупреждением.

— Ну что ж. — Он пожимает плечами, пытаясь придумать остроумный ответ, но вся кровь в его теле устремляется в руку, а для мозга ничего не осталось. — Тебе стоило… _ох._

Лиам очень хорошо переносит боль — его однажды буквально подстрелили, а он даже не умер, что доказывает, насколько он потрясающий, но все, чего он хочет сейчас, — это отделить от себя свою руку, потому что он чувствует, как его кожа, мышцы и нервы пытаются регенерировать и исцелиться вместе с холодными осколками стекла, и в этот раз Лиам очень даже может умереть. Или хуже — заплакать.

Между тем взгляд Тео скользит от поврежденной двери машины к лицу Лиама, а потом к его руке.

— Ты гигантский идиот, — вздыхает он неожиданно устало. — Дай мне свою руку, давай. Я вытащу стекло, чтобы мне было чем перерезать тебе горло.

Лиаму не стоит с такой легкостью отдавать оружие, которое он держит в безопасности внутри руки, особенно отдавать Тео; не тогда, когда Тео даже не скрывает, что собирается использовать его против Лиама, как только украдет. Но его рука уже по собственной воле двигается в сторону Тео. Тот обхватывает пальцами запястье Лиама и притягивает его ближе к свету, излучаемому конусовидным уличным фонарем.

— Это попадает прямо на вершину списка глупейших вещей, которые ты делал, — бормочет Тео, свободной рукой потянувшись к большому осколку стекла, торчащему из раны Лиама.

На самом деле это не выглядит так плохо. Внутри же нет целой машины. Это совершенно не плохо, все в порядке. Лиаму все равно не стоило смотреть, и как только Тео начинает вытаскивать осколок, он отводит взгляд, поморщившись от боли. Не так уж плохо, совсем нет. Он хочет умереть, но ему не настолько больно. Лиам уверен, что в мире есть более неприятные вещи. Он не может назвать их прямо сейчас — ни единой, — но они точно существуют. Это не так плохо, как выглядит. Это даже не так плохо, как ощущается.

Лиам мечтает не быть оборотнем, чтобы он уже истек кровью до смерти и чтобы ему сейчас не нужно было испытывать такую боль.

А потом он ее больше не испытывает.

Боль не исчезает сразу же, и Лиам все еще ее чувствует, но даже близко не такую острую — скорее, как отдаленное плохое воспоминание. Лиам невольно испускает маленький облегченный вздох.

— Ты _определенно_ заплатишь мне за пикап, — ворчит Тео. Его теплая ладонь и пальцы касаются запястья Лиама, и боль медленно обвивается вокруг его предплечья, словно несколько черных змей. Они продолжают взбираться по коже Тео, пока последний кусочек стекла не падает на асфальт. Лиам настолько сосредоточен на них, что не осознает, что его рука уже исцелилась, пока Тео слегка его не встряхивает. — С тобой все нормально, перестань драматизировать.

Лиам переводит взгляд с руки Тео на свою и обнаруживает, что кожа на тыльной стороне снова выглядит как кожа на немного покрасневшей руке, а не как кровавая подушечка для булавок.

— Я не драматизирую, я ничего не делаю, — пожимает плечами Лиам, медленно разминая пальцы. Тео, чудик, до сих пор держит его запястье.

— Нет, ты притворяешься, что у тебя шок или что-то такое, — отвечает Тео, и Лиам фыркает, не удостаивая его ответом.

Он продолжает разминать пальцы в тишине, пока Тео не осознает, что по-прежнему держит его запястье, после чего сразу же отпускает его. Почему он пахнет смущением — за пределами понимания Лиама. Может, он наконец-то осознал, каким он был эгоистом, не выбросив чертов мусор.

— Итак, ты собираешься извиниться или?.. — спрашивает он спустя какое-то время.

Тео смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Извиниться?

— Да, поскольку это…

— Если ты еще раз скажешь, что это все моя вина, клянусь, я…

— Ты целый день ешь эти батончики мюсли, — обвиняет Лиам. — А потом бросаешь обертки в мусорку.

Тео саркастически фыркает:

— Как неосмотрительно с моей стороны.

— Нам вообще не приходилось бы выносить мусор, если бы не твои обертки от мюсли.

— О, так теперь я — единственный, кто производит мусор в доме, да?

У Тео хватает наглости действительно выглядеть оскорбленным. Лиам теперь даже не удивляется.

— Я ем фрукты с кожурой. Но ты — о нет, ты выше этого. Тебе нужно очищать их и выбрасывать всю вполне съедобную кожуру. Угадай куда? Снова в мусорку!

— Ну прости, если я не наслаждаюсь вкусом пестицидов.

— Кожа — лучшая часть курицы, и все это знают, но ее ты тоже выбрасываешь! Ты выбрасываешь все, потому что ты втайне наслаждаешься производством мусора, это твой талант, правда?

— О чем ты… — Тео готов снова начать лгать, как настоящий производитель мусора и лжи, но с Лиама этого достаточно. Пришло время разоблачить мерзавца.

— Ты думаешь, я не видел, как ты как-то раз выбросил бутылку отличного молока?

— Оно было просрочено на три дня! — протестует Тео, потому что разумеется, он из тех людей, которые позволяют маленьким черным цифрам на коробках приказывать им, что делать. Лиам не может поверить его лицемерию. Сначала он ходит вокруг, нарушая закон и убивая людей, а потом не может пить молоко, если коробка говорит, что нельзя. Нелепо.

Лиам раздраженно вздыхает. Почему он должен объяснять ему все, что не написано в книгах?

— Даты истечения срока годности — это всего лишь предложение, Тео, ты не обязан в самом деле следовать им.

Тео ухмыляется и не кажется благодарным за то, что Лиам делится с ним базовыми знаниями о жизни.

— Вот почему твой первый поцелуй был прерван приступом диареи, знаешь ли.

Лиам _мечтает_ иметь при себе арбуз, чтобы бросить им в него прямо сейчас.

— Откуда ты вообще это знаешь, это так стремно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ударил тебя, да? Чтобы ты мог пойти домой и пожаловаться моей маме, — рычит Лиам. Он может отчетливо представить себе расстроенное выражение лица своей матери, если Тео покажется с окровавленным носом. Он бы сделал грустные глазки, и она бы сразу вызвала скорую. — Очень жаль, но я не собираюсь тебя бить. Я сделаю хуже: я куплю тебе личное мусорное ведро.

Лиам ждет, пока его настигнет осознание. Тео моргает.

— Эта угроза должна была меня напугать?

— И напишу на нем твое имя, — продолжает Лиам со злой удовлетворенной улыбкой. — Чтобы все увидели, что твое ведро набирается тысячу раз за день, и чтобы ты провел остаток своей жизни, опустошая его, в то время как наше больше никогда не наполнится, поскольку весь наш мусор — на самом деле _твой_ мусор.

Это лучший план, который появлялся у Лиама со времен зоопарка. А в тот раз он умудрился упомянуть историю и впечатлить Тео, что о многом говорит.

— Мечтай, волчонок. Твоя мама никогда не позволит тебе дискриминировать меня с помощью личного ведра для мусора, — пожимает плечами Тео, совершенно не тронутый гениальным злобным планом Лиама, который, ладно, может быть, не _настолько_ хорош, но он определенно не закончится тем, что Лиама утащит под землю его мертвая сестра, как иногда заканчиваются кое-чьи _другие_ гениальные планы. — Кроме того, если бы у меня было личное ведро, я бы не выносил мусор — я бы просто опустошал его в _твое_ ведро. Ты знаешь, я бы это сделал.

— Тогда я бы взял свое ведро и опустошил его прямо на твою кровать, придурок.

— О, правда?

— Правда.

— Ну, тогда я бы…

Тео находится посреди каких-то пустых угроз, когда чужой скучающий голос заставляет сердце Лиама подпрыгнуть у него в груди. Он не услышал приближения ни машины, ни шагов офицера.

— Мы получили жалобу на шум. Не могли бы вы сесть в машину и уехать, пожалуйста?

Лиам машинально оглядывается, ожидая увидеть, что миссис Дженкинс решила устроить вечеринку у себя в доме, однако весь свет выключен, не считая одного окна, откуда она за ними шпионит, как она делает всегда, потому что она думает, что должна знать все обо всех и о Лиаме в частности — он никогда не забудет, как она наткнулась на них в продуктовом магазине и назвала Тео _его парнем_. Чертова сумасшедшая. Суть в том, что она не устраивает вечеринку, как и другие соседи Лиама, тогда откуда жалоба на шум?

— Думаю, твоя мать только что позвонила в полицию из-за нас, — говорит Тео, и глаза Лиама шокировано расширяются. Никто никогда не звонил из-за него в полицию — даже когда он бегал голым по улицам во время своего первого полнолуния, — а теперь он попадет в тюрьму за то, что стоял в своем же саду и говорил правду?

— Я здесь живу! — горячо выкрикивает он.

— Мы оба здесь живем, — моментально повторяет за ним Тео, потому что ему всегда нужно копировать его, он никогда не может сделать что-нибудь оригинальное, верно?

Офицер, молодой мужчина, который выглядит невероятно скучающим — и скучным тоже, — не подает ни малейшего знака, что услышал их.

— Мы получили жалобу на шум. Не могли бы вы сесть в машину и уехать, пожалуйста? — повторяет он тем же механическим голосом, как будто читает с бумажки или что-то такое.

Лиам уверен, что он робот и что именно с этим им теперь придется иметь дело в веселом округе Бейкон-Хиллс. Они должны для доказательства оторвать ему руку или типа того, а потом отнести ее Дитону, чтобы провел над ней свои исследования и придумал решение. Лиам пытается без слов сообщить об этом Тео хитрым подмигиванием, но Тео, похоже, не улавливает смысла, поскольку он просто раздраженно кивает офицеру.

— Да, ладно, мы уезжаем. Отлично поговорили.

Он пихает Лиама к пикапу, а затем подходит к водительской стороне, и все это под бесстрастным взглядом офицера. Может, он просто мертв.

— Это его вина, а не моя, — все равно замечает Лиам, залезая в машину, потому что он не собирается рисковать тем, что окажется врагом робота. Эти штуки пугающие. — Он не ест куриную кожу! — Тео заводит пикап, и Лиам повышает голос, высунув голову из окна. — Я хороший гражданин, я не чищу фрукты!

* * *

— Теперь у меня больше нет одеяла, спасибо тебе.

Лиам оглядывается на Тео, который лежит на заднем сиденье, сердито таращась на огромную дыру в том месте, где когда-то было его окно и где теперь только одеяло, едва прикрепленное к потолку машины в слабой попытке защитить внутреннюю часть пикапа от холодного ночного воздуха.

Лиам пожимает плечами, завязывая бантик из шнурков своей толстовки.

— У меня тоже его нет, не все вертится вокруг тебя.

— Да, но у тебя с самого начала его не было, поскольку я не собирался делиться своим одеялом.

— Тогда я рад, что у тебя больше его нет.

Тео фыркает:

— Мудак.

— Надеюсь, ты замерзнешь до смерти, — искренне вздыхает Лиам.

— Я тоже, чтобы мне больше не приходилось слушать тебя, — отвечает Тео, поерзав на заднем сиденье и прислонив большую пушистую подушку к двери машины. В отличие от одеяла, ее Лиам узнает: это одна из их подушек. Он гадает, зачем, черт возьми, Тео решил украсть подушку из его дома и держать ее в пикапе уже после того, как переехал к ним. Вот чудик. — Нам, пожалуй, стоит держаться поближе друг к другу, делиться теплом и все такое, — быстро добавляет Тео, опустив голову на подушку и глядя на Лиама. — Это биология.

— Да, ты хорош в биологии, — соглашается Лиам, потому что это правда. Это единственное, в чем Тео хорош, — биология и раздражение людей.

— Точно, — подтверждает Тео, по-прежнему не спуская с него глаз.

— Тогда мы сделаем, как ты сказал, — кивает Лиам, перебираясь назад. — Раз уж это биология.

Затем он начинает устраиваться на сиденье, ведь Тео, разумеется, не планировал оккупировать все место, лежа на спине и заставляя Лиама спать на краю. Но, видимо, Тео планировал сделать именно это, потому что он борется изо всех сил каждый раз, когда Лиам пытается его перевернуть, и вскоре это превращается в настоящую битву.

— Ты не можешь спать на спине, тут недостаточно места! — рычит Лиам, яростно пихая его локтем в ребра.

Тео извивается, как змея, издавая забавные болезненные звуки, но не сдается.

— Я всегда сплю на спине, — огрызается он в ответ, отталкивая Лиама к краю сиденья.

— Не сейчас! — рычит Лиам, хватая его за свитер как раз в тот момент, когда Тео снова его толкает, и в этот раз ничто не спасает Лиама от падения в пропасть.

Пока он летит в глубину машины Тео, неуверенный насчет своей судьбы, Лиам все равно засчитывает это за победу: по крайней мере, он сумел затащить вниз еще и своего единственного врага — он чувствует, как тот летит прямо над ним.

— Перестань так драматизировать, черт возьми, — произносит голос Тео очень близко к его лицу.

— Я ничего не делаю, — моментально отзывается Лиам, немного раздраженный, потому что он даже не может героически умереть так, чтобы Тео все не разрушил.

— Тогда открой глаза и перестань притворяться, что мы все еще падаем.

— Ладно. — Лиам открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Тео растянулся над ним в маленьком, неудобном пространстве между сиденьями. — Посмотри, что ты сделал!

— Ты это начал! — протестует Тео, как всегда манипулируя правдой в свою пользу.

Лиам уже собирается ударить его головой, но понимает, что тогда Тео потеряет сознание над ним и Лиам застрянет здесь навсегда. Так что он выбирает дипломатию.

— Потому что ты не давал мне места!

— Это мой пикап: все место, которое ты видишь, — мое.

Тео приподнимается на руках, избавляя Лиама от части веса своего нелепо мускулистого тела. Что он вообще делает здесь до сих пор, кстати говоря? Он, наверное, хочет поделать отжимания прямо здесь, на Лиаме, чтобы выпендриться. Но если он думает, что сможет впечатлить его, то он ошибается.

— Технически, здесь мы оба закрыты от ветра, — говорит Лиам, потому что ему больше не так холодно, когда на нем сверху Тео.

Тео смотрит на него вниз, и его зеленые глаза едва видны в тусклом свете луны.

— Технически, — соглашается он, а потом позволяет себе снова упасть на Лиама, вышибая из его легких весь воздух.

Какое-то время они остаются в таком положении, дыша в тишине друг напротив друга; волосы Тео щекочут Лиаму щеки. Это крайне больно и неудобно, поскольку Лиам чувствует несколько твердых объектов, которые впиваются ему в спину, а Тео тяжелый, но Лиам также не хочет двигаться, потому что на самом деле он в порядке. Более чем в порядке.

Но Лиам хочет в какой-то момент снова суметь ходить, поэтому в конце концов он признается:

— Я не могу дышать, и что-то застряло у меня в позвоночнике.

Тео сразу же встает, и Лиам не скучает по его теплому дыханию на своей шее или по его близкому запаху, заполняющему его ноздри, — совершенно.

— На бок, мудак, — приказывает он, когда они оба забираются обратно на сиденье, и в этот раз Тео слушается, не споря. Лиам тоже ложится на бок, лицом к водительскому сиденью, и обнаруживает, что Тео по-прежнему дышит ему в шею, поскольку он попросту обернулся вокруг Лиама, словно какая-то медуза.

Лиам ненавидит медуз. Они злобные, уродливые, и у них нет лица, так что ты даже не можешь посмотреть им в глаза. Вместо этого у них куча щупалец, и это глупо, потому что он бы никогда не отказался от своего лица в обмен на щупальца, для чего они вообще им нужны? Для злобных целей, разумеется, например, жалить людей.

Лиам тайком поглядывает на руку Тео, лежащую у него на груди. Она не жалит.

— Почему я — маленькая ложечка? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись.

— Дело не в обнимашках, — мгновенно отвечает Тео, не пошевелив ни мускулом. — Дело в биологии и разделении тепла, чтобы не замерзнуть до смерти.

— Я в курсе, но почему я — маленькая биологическая ложечка? — настаивает Лиам.

Тео, похоже, нужно подумать об этом, потому что ответ занимает у него какое-то время.

— Потому что ты коротышка.

Лиам поверить не может, что ему действительно пришлось подумать, чтобы прийти к этому выводу. Он сразу же избавляется от хватки медузы в исполнении Тео и взбирается на него, а потом отпихивает, чтобы занять его место. Он не может дождаться того момента, когда Скотт и остальные вернутся на лето, чтобы Тео больше не мог притворяться, будто он сам не слишком низкий.

— Ты будешь маленькой биологической ложечкой, — бормочет он, поудобнее устраиваясь у спинки сиденья.

— Да без разницы, — пожимает плечами Тео. — Ты даже не можешь быть большой биологической ложечкой правильно. Ты должен обнять меня, если мы хотим делиться теплом.

— Я знаю, что я должен сделать, я просто устраивался. Не будь всезнайкой, — раздраженно ворчит Лиам. Что это за давление?

— Я эксперт в биологии, а не ты, — возражает Тео, в то время как Лиам обнимает его со спины: очень по-человечески и совершенно не как медуза, потому что он может ни черта не знать в биологии, зато он знает, как правильно обнимать людей во время сна, в отличие от некоторых других всезнаек в машине.

— Ладно, но я обнимал Хейден и Мейсона кучу раз, а кого обнимал ты — Ужасных Докторов?

— Ты обнимал Мейсона, — озадаченно повторяет Тео, устраиваясь поудобнее возле груди Лиама, хотя Лиам уже нашел идеальную позу, будучи экспертом в обнимашках.

— Разумеется, я обнимал Мейсона — он мой лучший друг.

— Друзья не обнимаются, — с уверенностью заявляет Тео, как будто он прочитал это в книге и на этом точка.

— Еще как.

— Нет, только влюбленные обнимаются, — настаивает Тео, и Лиам закатывает глаза. Чего он ожидал от кого-то, кто уважает сроки годности? Он рассеянно постукивает пальцами по бедру Тео, пока машина заполняется тишиной. — Ну, мы обнимаемся, — говорит Тео спустя какое-то время, как раз когда Лиам прижимает его ближе к своей груди, чтобы украсть немного больше тепла его тела.

— Это не обнимашки, — отвечает он, прислушиваясь к ровному сердцебиению Тео. — Это биология. Ты сам так сказал.

Наступает долгая пауза, и может быть, теперь они действительно собираются лечь спать, но потом Тео снова открывает рот:

— А еще я сказал, что была не моя очередь выносить мусор. Угадай что?

— Так ты _правда_ соврал! — негодующе выпаливает Лиам.

Тео просто спокойно пожимает плечами.

— Разумеется, я соврал. Я никогда не выношу мусор.

Лиам фыркает, изо всех сил мечтая, чтобы у него сейчас был диктофон. Разоблачить перед мамой ее драгоценного Тео было бы более удовлетворительно, чем выиграть чемпионат по лакроссу. Но опять же, она бы наверняка обвинила его в саботировании записи или чем-то таком.

— Значит, мы все-таки _обнимаемся,_ — осознает Лиам через какое-то время.

— Мы определенно не играем в гольф.

Лиам фыркает:

— Ты считаешь себя очень забавным, правда?

— Ты тоже явно считаешь меня забавным, вот почему ты обнимаешь меня.

— Ты обманом заставил меня это сделать! — протестует Лиам, потому что он не позволит Тео выставить его тем, кто ужасно хотел обнимашек. Это был не он. — Ты сказал, что это биология.

— Тогда почему ты до сих пор обнимаешь меня? — спрашивает Тео, и Лиам буквально слышит, как он ухмыляется.

— Я пытаюсь задушить тебя, чтобы ты умер и наконец-то заткнулся, — бормочет он, немного крепче сжимая его в объятиях, чтобы доказать свои слова.

На этот раз Тео действительно молчит, а потом опять перестает.

— Я забавный.

— Это не так.

В кои-то веки Тео позволяет ему оставить за собой последнее слово. Он, должно быть, уже наполовину спит или что-то вроде того.

— Ну, ты _можешь_ быть забавным, — передумывает Лиам спустя некоторое время, и Тео напрягается в его руках, явно бодрствующий. — Например, когда я бросаю в тебя яблоком, ты делаешь забавное лицо. Или когда мы смотрим фильмы ужасов и ты всегда выходишь в туалет во время страшных сцен, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя напуганным, или когда в конце «Хатико» у тебя жутко покраснели глаза, но ты в самом деле верил, что хорошо это прячешь, хотя даже Дэвид это заметил, а он спал, — это было довольно забавно. — Лиам хотел упомянуть только одну вещь, потому что эго Тео не особенно нуждается в подзарядке, но мысли продолжают литься у него изо рта, как водопад. — Или, например, когда твои волосы в полном беспорядке по утрам, но ты все равно умудряешься выглядеть, как один из крутых ребят в школе, а потом ты исчезаешь в ванной и выходишь оттуда, действительно выглядя, как самый крутой парень — с этим гелем и уложенными волосами, — но на самом деле ты был симпатичнее до этого — с хаосом на голове, пижамой, сонными глазами и… — Лиам прочищает горло и чувствует смущение, когда внезапно снова подключает мозг к своему рту. — В смысле, да, забавно.

Тео не комментирует, и если бы не его немного ускорившееся сердцебиение, Лиам бы подумал, что он уснул, поскольку он совершенно не двигается.

— Но большую часть времени ты просто мудак, и ты думаешь, что ты забавный, но это не так, — быстро добавляет Лиам, ведь последнее, что ему нужно, — это чтобы у Тео появились странные мысли о собственной приятности, которая невероятно низкая из-за того, что он ужасно раздражающий и все в таком духе. — То есть, совсем не так: если бы мне пришлось составить список десяти самых забавных людей в моей жизни, ты бы в него даже не попал.

— Ты был бы у меня на первом месте. — Едва слышный шепот Тео раздается так неожиданно и кажется таким странно естественным, что Лиам чуть не давится своей слюной.

— _Что?_

Когда Тео тихо смеется, его грудь немного вибрирует у Лиама в руках.

— Мы спим на холоде, потому что ты из тех людей, кто без причины к чертям выбивает окна машин. Не надо так удивляться.

— Это было не без причины, и ты это знаешь, — ворчит Лиам, чувствуя, как жар приливает к его щекам. — Получается, я самый забавный человек, которого ты знаешь? — добавляет он, пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным. Потому что он действительно не заинтересован — это просто обычный разговор.

— Я _только что_ это сказал, почему ты хочешь снова это услышать?

— Потому что это самое милое, что ты когда-либо мне говорил, — выпаливает его рот, прежде чем Лиам успевает его остановить. Покойся с миром, обычный разговор.

— Я сказал тебе, что твой яблочный пирог съедобен, — замечает Тео, как будто Лиам должен поблагодарить его за это.

— Это не так уж мило.

— Это невероятно мило, учитывая, каким он был на вкус.

— Пошел ты, он был хорош. — Лиам щипает его за бедро, потому что его яблочный пирог был _великолепен,_ особенно учитывая то, что он сумел сделать его без яблок.

Тео извивается, пытаясь сбежать из хватки Лиама, но его злобный язык не останавливается:

— Чтобы подать твоим врагам — разумеется.

Лиам расстроенно вздыхает.

— Мы вели себя мило, Тео.

— Ты — нет, ты не вписал меня в свою десятку. — Голос Тео внезапно приобретает обидчивую нотку, и новый запах, который Лиам не может расшифровать, наполняет машину. Может, он пукнул. — Кто в ней?

— Что?

— Кто забавнее, чем я? — горько уточняет Тео, и мозг Лиама начинает бешено работать, потому что у него на самом деле нет первой десятки.

— Э-э-э, Мейсон, очевидно. — Тео никак не реагирует, потому что, разумеется, его лучший друг должен быть в его первой десятке, если бы она у него была, это попросту логично. — Стайлз, определенно.

Похоже, это Тео уже не нравится.

— Стайлз, серьезно? _Стайлз._

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Он забавный.

— Он мудак.

— Ну, ты тоже мудак.

— Кто еще? — рявкает Тео, и Лиам чувствует, как его грудь вибрирует под его ладонью, словно он сдерживает рычание. Он не собирается ему об этом говорить, но это тоже забавно — как он начинает беситься из-за чего-то вроде этого. И все говорят, что это Лиам соревновательный, нелепо.

— Лидия.

— Лидия — не забавная, — моментально протестует Тео, что очень глупо, поскольку она единственная из старшей стаи, кто действительно нравится Тео, и его сердце только что явно пропустило удар.

— Забавная. Она дерзкая.

— Я дерзкий.

— Ты все еще не в моей десятке.

— Ты такой чертовски грубый, — фыркает Тео. Лиам не видел его таким раздраженным со времен большого спора «Властелин колец» против «Звездных войн». Ему приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться над ним. — Кто еще?

— Малия. К… — Он собирается сказать «Кира», но потом не говорит. — Айзек…

— Айзек?

— Первый бета Скотта. Он сейчас живет во Франции.

— И когда ты его встречал?

— Я не встречал. Но все говорят, что он забавный.

Лиам чует волну ярости, исходящую прямиком от Тео, и ждет его реакции, но он просто пытается встать, не отвечая.

— Куда ты идешь? — смеется Лиам, притягивая его обратно, и теперь ему приходится тоже обнять его как медуза, потому что Тео продолжает пытаться освободиться. — Ладно, тогда никакого Айзека, — уступает он, и Тео перестает ерзать, как гигантская змея. Лиам по-прежнему держит свою ногу поверх его, просто на всякий случай. — Итак, брови Дерека, Бретт… — продолжает он.

— Черт возьми, ты издеваешься надо мной? — Тео поворачивает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, и сейчас он определенно кажется обиженным. Лиам пытается сделать вид, что он не наслаждается этим очень уж сильно. — Бретт? Ты _ненавидишь_ его.

— Он все равно забавный.

— Не забавнее, чем я!

— Нет, не забавнее, — признает Лиам, чуть улыбнувшись, поскольку Тео выглядит так, словно его голова вот-вот взорвется и выбьет другое окно.

Плечи Тео неуловимо расслабляются, и его волосы щекочут Лиаму подбородок, когда он снова поворачивает голову, чтобы наградить его злорадным взглядом.

— Так ты врешь, — удовлетворенно ухмыляется он. — Ты на самом деле не думаешь, что все эти скучные люди забавнее, чем я.

— Еще как думаю.

Тео фыркает, все еще ухмыляясь, и поворачивается лицом обратно к переднему сиденью, а его щека снова находит свое место на практически мертвом предплечье Лиама. Им, вероятно, придется ампутировать его утром, но Дитон как-то сказал, что оборотни могут заново отращивать конечности, так что все нормально.

— Ты бы не стал обниматься с бровями Дерека.

— Если бы я знал, как это сделать, то стал бы, — мгновенно отзывается Лиам, потому что брови Дерека, с другой стороны, не перекрыли бы кровообращение в его руке, неважно, как долго они бы отдыхали на ней. Конечно, тогда люди бы спрашивали, почему его руки внезапно стали такими волосатыми, и ему было бы сложно это объяснить, в то время как никто не спутает голову Тео с частью его руки.

— Ты бы не стал обниматься со Стайлзом, — говорит Тео, и Лиам с радостью отвлекается от своих все более запутанных мыслей.

— Нет, не стал бы, — соглашается он, потому что _фу._ — В любом случае, вряд ли он стал бы обниматься со мной, — добавляет он спустя секунду. Стайлз бы скорее предпочел обниматься с бровями Дерека. — В отличие от других людей.

— Кого? — моментально реагирует Тео.

Лиам тихо фыркает.

— О, даже не знаю — людей, с которыми я обнимаюсь прямо сейчас.

Тео на миг замолкает, а затем вздрагивает.

— О. Ты имеешь в виду меня. В смысле, нас, — произносит он так, будто только что разгадал тайну. Потом беззаботно пожимает плечами. — Да нет, мне тоже это не нравится. Это просто биология.

Лиам крепче сжимает его руками.

— Ты любишь биологию.

— Да, — соглашается Тео спустя некоторое время. — А ты?

Это глупый вопрос, потому что Лиам ненавидит биологию и Тео это знает.

Он глубоко вдыхает, втягивая в себя его запах.

— Да. Я тоже.


	2. Тео

Впервые за несколько месяцев Тео просыпается из-за настойчивого стука по окну его пикапа и раздражающего света, направленного прямо ему в лицо. Он привык к этому, и его первая реакция такая же, как всегда, — поднять руку и заверить офицера, что он уже уезжает, потому что в этом чертовом городе иметь трудную жизненную ситуацию, видимо, незаконно. Его ужасно бесит то, что они продолжают это делать — иногда даже специально ищут его пикап, чтобы пялиться на него своими осуждающими глазами, как будто они ожидают, что он просто _перестанет_ быть бездомным. Это бесит и расстраивает, и временами Тео во сне чувствует на себе их взгляды, даже когда их на самом деле нет рядом, а когда ему случайно удается проспать до утра, солнечные лучи на его опущенных веках кажутся ему одним из их фонариков и заставляют его так же резко проснуться.

Это утомительно, но, когда он открывает глаза, защищая их рукой, у него на языке уже заготовлена фраза «я уезжаю», потому что это его рутина. Однако он внезапно вспоминает, что больше это не так. Это не его рутина уже несколько месяцев, и слова застревают у него в горле, когда он встречается взглядом с офицером, который таращится на него из окна передней двери. Тео озадачен, потому что это больше не его жизнь — он теперь спит в кровати и каждое утро завтракает с Лиамом, и он не бездомный — он живет в большом доме с тремя другими людьми, и у него есть настоящая кровать. И озадаченность до сих пор присутствует, но страх намного сильнее, потому что разумеется это его жизнь, разумеется он спит в своем пикапе, разумеется он достаточно безумен, раз придумал себе жизнь, которую он не заслужил — не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить, — и ожидал, что она не испарится на рассвете.

Тео всегда ненавидел просыпаться, даже раньше, потому что именно в это время ты опускаешь защиту и несмотря ни на что не можешь держать свой разум под контролем. Каждая надежда, каждая потребность и каждое желание — все это просто вырывается на свободу, и тебе приходится справляться с этим утром, когда все, что осталось, — это осуждающий взгляд офицера и пугающий запах собственного разочарования.

— Какого черта, вы что, хотите ослепить нас этой штукой? Вы думаете, что у нас получится вести машину лучше, если вы для начала _ослепите_ нас?

Тео удивленно вздрагивает от раздавшегося рядом знакомого раздраженного голоса. Лиам с трудом выскальзывает из клубка конечностей, которым они в какой-то момент стали, и садится, надувшись. Его бедро по-прежнему прижимается к бедру Тео, словно кусочек сна, пока еще не разрушенный реальностью.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, мы уезжаем, — ворчит он, растирая сонные глаза и умудряясь в то же время взглядом метать в офицера кинжалы. — Чертовы роботы.

Тут он замечает на себе шокированный взгляд Тео.

— Что? — огрызается он, поскольку солнце еще даже не до конца взошло, а Лиам никогда не бывает дружелюбным по утрам. И Тео знает это — он знает это, потому что это был не сон. Тео чувствует такое облегчение, что, когда он вспоминает, что должен ответить, Лиам уже втягивает в себя воздух. — Почему от тебя пахнет страхом? — хмурится он, а потом бросает взгляд на офицера, который смотрит на них в нескольких метрах от машины. — Погоди, это _он_ тебя так напугал? — смеется Лиам, и в его глазах явно читается веселье. Тео никогда не было сложно контролировать когти, но сейчас кончики его пальцев ужасно зудят. — У кого-то грязная совесть? Ты думал, что он оштрафует тебя за весь тот мусор, что ты производишь, да? Ему бы стоило это сделать. Или ты боишься робо… _эй!_

Тео не _собирался_ пихать его локтем в ребра — он просто быстро встал с сиденья, а ребра Лиама просто оказались у него на пути. Он не собирался делать это, но он все равно вполне этим доволен. Зато с силой захлопнуть за собой дверь, вылезая из пикапа, — это он специально. Это, вероятно, казалось бы менее глупым, если бы ему не пришлось забраться обратно в машину всего две секунды спустя, только в этот раз на водительское сиденье. Лиаму, который до сих пор жалуется на его манеры, едва хватает времени, чтобы закрыть дверь с пассажирской стороны, прежде чем Тео жмет на газ.

— Что с тобой? — бормочет он, бросив на него озадаченный взгляд.

Тео не спускает глаз с дороги.

— Все нормально, мы едем домой, — холодно отвечает он.

— Да, я заметил, но почему ты злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — невероятно зло говорит Тео.

Если Лиам и слушал его сердцебиение, он его не комментирует.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

Какое-то время Лиам молчит, но Тео все равно чувствует его взгляд на своем лице. Он не удивлен, когда снова слышит его голос:

— Это потому, что я сказал, что ему стоило оштрафовать тебя? Я уверен, что они не могут тебя за это оштрафовать. В любом случае миссис Дженкинс наверняка создает больше мусора, чем ты.

— Я _сказал,_ что я не злюсь, — повторяет Тео — и в этот раз по-настоящему рычит.

Лиам понимает посыл и перестает его беспокоить, пока Тео не паркуется у дома Гейеров, сразу же потянувшись к дверной ручке. Вот тогда-то Лиам и раскрывает план, который он явно наметил во время их молчаливой поездки, и взбирается на него верхом. Прямо вот так — ноги свисают с краев сиденья, а задница устроилась на бедрах Тео, словно он чертова обезьянка или вроде того.

— Я не выпущу тебя, пока ты не расскажешь, почему ты на меня злишься, — торжествующе объявляет он. Его спина неудобно прижата к рулю, а глаза устремлены на Тео.

Тео рассматривает вариант просто катапультировать его в далекий космос, но потом скрещивает руки на груди и, вздохнув, упрямо отворачивается влево, к окну. Лиаму в конце концов просто наскучит — он никогда не отличался концентрацией внимания.

Но ему не наскучивает. Время идет и идет, а Лиам просто продолжает пялиться на него, пока шея Тео медленно затекает от длительного нахождения в согнутом положении. За окном даже не происходит ничего интересного: все, что он может увидеть со своего места, — это чертово дерево и передняя часть дома миссис Дженкинс. Она будет озадачена, если выйдет и обнаружит их в таком виде.

Через неопределенное количество времени Лиам поудобнее устраивается у него на бедрах, а затем медленно наклоняется ближе, опуская подбородок на напряженное плечо Тео. Тео слегка поворачивает голову направо, чувствуя, как мягкие волосы Лиама щекочут его ухо и шею. Грудь Лиама приподнимается с его ровными вздохами, касаясь его собственной, и Тео позволяет себе медленно расслабиться под его теплым телом.

Они остаются в такой позе на долгое время, и Лиам ни разу не выказывает нетерпеливость, поэтому в итоге Тео слышит собственный голос.

— Они всегда будили меня так, — произносит он, и Лиам рядом с ним лишь немного напрягается и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, не поднимая подбородок. — Когда я спал в своем пикапе. — Большой палец Лиама продолжает рисовать маленькие круги на его костяшках, и Тео не может вспомнить, когда он начал держать его за руку. — Я думал, что я снова там и что мне просто приснилось… все.

Теплое дыхание Лиама касается его шеи, когда он говорит:

— Ну, не приснилось.

Тео тихо фыркает.

— Да неужели.

— И тебе не нужно держать здесь подушку, — игнорируя его слова, продолжает Лиам, хотя подушка понадобилась им буквально сегодня ночью. Тео собирается указать на это, но Лиам поднимает голову, так что его глаза оказываются прямо перед Тео, и прижимается к его лбу своим. — Потому что каждый раз, когда тебе придется спать в своем пикапе, ты просто будешь использовать меня в качестве подушки. Потому что я тоже буду спать здесь.

Его сердце спокойное и не пропускает удар, но сердце Тео — пропускает.

Он наклоняется вперед и накрывает губы Лиама своими, а когда тот целует его в ответ, Тео знает, что это реальность, потому что его украденное сердце никогда не смогло бы придумать что-то настолько близкое к счастью.

— Тебе нужно приглашение, чтобы спать в чужой машине, знаешь ли, — улыбается Тео Лиаму в губы, когда они отстраняются.

— Тогда тебе лучше пригласить меня, потому что иначе я просто разобью все остальные твои окна, — ухмыляется Лиам, и Тео целует его еще раз, ведь правда в том, что Тео будет хоть сам разбивать окна в своем пикапе до тех пор, пока Лиам позволяет ему целовать себя.


End file.
